The Vampire Diaries Felicity
by SarahSmoldypants
Summary: Felicity and The Salvatore brothers where always close since 1872. Read for more. Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback. 1995. Felicity and Damon. 3rd person POV**_

"How about we play hide and seek?" Felicity asked, poking Damon's cheek. She was always very childish, but he loved that about her.

He rolled his eyes at her "No" he replied, which made her frown.

"Please, dammy bear" Felicity begged him, giving him her cute and adorable look.

He pretened to think about it, then he finally spoke "Nope" Damon said popping the 'p'

"Please, please, please, plea-" she kept begging until she was cut off by Damon.

"Fine!" He sighed, he turned his head to hers to see her smiling widely, he couldn't help but smile himself, Felicity had a smile that would always make him smile.

She jumped up holding his hands, pulling him up with her. "I'll go hide and you come find me, now turn around and count!" Felicity said giggling

And so he did. He covered his eyes and began counting.

She started to run into the woods, she shouted back at him loud enough for him to hear "No peeking, Dammy bear!"

He continued counting until he got to 10, he opened his eyes and turned around, he couldn't see her. Damon began walking through the forest looking around. "Oh where could she be?" He said. After 5 minutes he couldn't find her, he sighed deeply. " Felicity I give up, you can come out now" But there was no answer, he started getting worried. Suddenly, a scream came from deep inside the woods, Damon reconizged it. It was Felicity. "Damon! Help me!" He could hear her screaming then everything went silent"Felicity! Felicity!" He kept shouting as he ran through the woods looking for her. He stopped when he spotted a braclet on the ground, he picked it up. It was the friendship braclet she had made back in 1897. Damon had a matching one that he wore everyday since she gave it to him. He knew she had been kidnapped.

**Present. 2013. Damon and Stefan in the Boarding House. 3rd person POV**

Damon was sitting in his chair he always sat in drinking a glass of bourbon, as was sitting at a chair nearest the window, staring out of it. The room was filled with silence. It was the Felicity's birthday, well suppose to be anyways. Even though Damon was her best friend, she also shared a connection with Stefan, they where quite close, not as much as her and Damon though.

Damon glanced down at his friendship braclet that he has still kept with him, sighing deeply. He was going to speak, but he choose not to. But Stefan did.

"I can't believe it's 18 years since we've seen her, It's felt like and eternity" Stefan said gazing out the window, still.

Damon didn't speak, he just stared into his empty glass.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for it, Damon. There was nothing you could do to help her" Damon always blamed himself for what had happened to Felicity that day.

Once again, Damon didn't speak. He got up from his chair, he put his glass onto the coffee table, before walking upstairs and going into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, Stefan let out a sigh.

**The Grill. Elena, Matt, Caroline and Felicity. Felicitys POV**

Today was my birhday. I can't even imagine how Damon and Stefan are right now. I should go see them. Not now. Ugh but I want to, I have to. I argued with myself in my head. I was taken out of my thoughts by the young bartender.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

My head shot up at him. "Um, bourbon please" Ugh bourbon. Bourbon always was Damon's favorite. I sighed to myself.

he bartender handed me my drink, I payed him, and downed probably most of the bottle. "Bad day?" The boy asked. I just nodded in silence.

Our not so coversation was interupted by two girls, one beautiful blonde and the other.. Oh my god. Katerina Petrova. No it couldn't be, could it? Her hair is diffrent, diffrent clothes, this doesnt look anything like her but at the same time it does I thought. "Hey, Matt" she spoke. Her voice. "Hey, Elena, Caroline. Where's your boyfriend(s) ?" He replied. Elena, her name was Elena not Katherine. I'm so confused. She rolled her eyes" Damon and Stefan are at home, there acting weird today" Katerina's twin said, sighing. Wait, what?! Damon.. Stefan!? There here?! I didn't evern think I just stood up and grabbed the brown haired girls neck. "Katerina. Where are Damon and Stefan!? And I thought I told you to stay away from them!" I yelled, tightening my grip. "I-I'm not Katherine, I'm her doppelganger, and why do you wanna know?" I let go, raising an eyebrow, before answering her question, I speed away, I had better things to do. Damon and Stefan.

The Boarding House. Felicity, Damon and Stefan. Felicity's POV

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again impaitently, I need to see them. I knocked once again, no answer. I decided to invite myself in. I slowly opened the door. I strolled into the living room, empty. I looked around and stopped in my steps when I saw a picture of Damon and Stefan with their arms around me, smiling. It made me smile seeing the three of us back then.

I froze when I felt the presence of someone else. "Felicity? Is that you?" It was Stefan.

I turned around and saw him standing there in shock. I couldn't hold back the tears and the came streaming down my cheek. I ran into his arms, he wrapped his around me hugging me tightly, we didn't let go of eachother until I heard Damon's voice. Stefan pulled back, smiling, letting me go over to him. So I did. I ran over to him and jumped on him wrapping my legs around him, hugging him tight. " Dammy bear" I cried. He was speechless. He wouldn't let me go. "I've missed you both so much" I said as I kissed Damon's nose like I used to always, giggling.

**Damon's POV.**  
No. It can't be her. How is this even possible?. My best friend who I haven't seen in eighteen years is here, right now. I let out a smile as I felt her soft lips against my nose. I remember how she used to always do that to me. I let her down onto her feet.

"I've missed you so much" I tried not to leak tears. I'm a guy, guy's don't cry. Where had she been? I didn't care right now, all I cared about was that she was here.

"OMG. You kept it through all these years" I heard her say, I raised an eyebrow and then I realised she was talking about my friendship braclet. I nodded.

"Of course I did, speaking of which" I sped upstairs into my bedroom and took out an old wooden box from under my bed. I took out her one. I went back down. I waved it in her face. "Look what I have" I saw the smile on her face grow bigger. "May I?" She nodded. I put slipped the braclet on her wrist. And she hugged me once again.

**The Boarding House. Hours later. Felicity, Damon, Stefan and Elena. Felicity's POV**

Damon, Stefan and I were all sitting on the sofa together, talking. I was resting my head on Damon's shoulder when he spoke.

"Where were you the past eighteen years?" He asked me looking down at my curiously.  
"Well," I began. "That day when me and you where playing hide and seek. I was hiding when someone came from behind and injected me with vervain. When I woke up I was in some cellar. Little did I know they where going to star experimenting on me." I was going to continue speaking when Damon got there before me.

"Augustine" I raised and eyebrow. "How did you know?" Stefan looked at Damon. "Back in the 1950's, 1953 to be exact. I was an Augstine vampire. I spent 5 years there. I escaped in 1958 with the help of an old friend" He sighed.

Wait, 1953. That's when you dissapered and never told me and Stefan you where leaving. All what got was a tex message saying ; Got to leave town for important bussiness" I frown.

"Well, clearly that wasn't me who sent that message" He replied

I'm so sorry, Damon. But you guys don't know how much I missed you. Although I also met a friend in there. His name was Enzo" I nodded letting out a smile, but it faded when I noticed the look on both of there faces

"Enzo. He wasn't just your cell mate." Damon said with that same look on his face.

I was just about to speak when I was once again interupted by the so called 'Elena'. Her eyebrows raised as she saw Damon, Stefan and I. I remember what the bartender Matt had said to her that eveing about her 'boyfriends'. I shivered at the thought of Damon or Stefan with Elena, she was just like Katherine.

She looks at me with raised eyebrow, Damon is about to speak but I get there before him

"Elena, remember me from earlier? I was the one who choked you accusing you of being Katherine" I said to her standing up, with a smirk on my lips. "So which idiot fell for you?" I ask her, hoping it's not Damon since he's not the best at having a girlfriend. He's more the one night type of guy.

"Wait you did what to her?" Stefan asked standing up, along with Damon. "And I'm that idiot." Damon said glaring at me

"I thought she was Katerina" I confessed, putting my hands up in defense. "Oh please you guys are sticking for her over me, your oldest and bestest friend?" I frown. I roll my eyes when Damon say's he's the one who is hung up on the doppelganger. Well at least he's finally over Katherine Pierce, right?

Elena finally said something, but to be honset I prefered her when she kept her mouth shut. Ugh. "Damon has a best friend?. He doesn't have the best taste" I scoffed. I looked her from head to toe "Clearly," I felt Damon's arm wrap around my shoulder, I could see jealously on Elena's face which made me smile. "Now, now, girls. No need to fight, right Felicity?" I look up at him pouting. "But Dammy bea-" I was cut of by Stefan. Stefan the hero always trying to save the day. Tut, tut, tut. " Felicity, this is Elena, Elena, this is Felicity, I'm aware you met and you better be friendly because your both going to be seeing alot of eachother." He said smiling at me, not looking at Elena. I'm sensing some awkwardness between them. Maybe she's more like Katherine than I thought.

**Thank you for reading, if you liked this story review, either ways please review and tell me if I should continue onto chapter 2. Byeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Felicity's POV**

I was woken up by Stefan at 7am, today was my first day at Mystic Falls high school. Yay. Sarcasm. I woke up in Damon's bedroom, I always stayed in his bed whenever we where together because for some reason I always had a fear of the darkness and he always made me feel safe. Hope perky, Elena, doesn't get too mad, I smirk at the thought of her going all crazy, psycho. Aah, doppelgangers.

**Flashback. 1976. Damon and Felicity. 3rd Person POV**

It was late at night and Felicity had been staying the night over in The Salvatore Boarding House. She was sleeping in one of the many spare rooms, while Stefan and Damon where in their own rooms. She was laying back in the bed, the room was filled with darkness. Felicity always had of fear of being alone in the darkness. She thought she had heard something, clearly was her imagination getting the better of her. She had gotten frightened and decided to go into Damon for comfort.

Felicity quietly opened the door to his bedroom, she tip toed over to his bed and hoped in beside him pulling the duvet covers over her. She thought he was asleep until she got the fright of her life once he spoke.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

"I can't sleep in the dark" She replied as she layed on her side to face him.

He chuckled which made her frown. "You're cute,"

"You're mean" Damon opened one eye to look at her, he smirked seeing the frown upon her lips. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Felicity rested her head on his chest, she shut her eyes cuddling into him. He whispered into her ear "But you still love me" They both fell asleep locked in eachother arms.

**Present. Boarding House. Felicity, Damon and Stefan. Felicity's POV**

I jumped up out of bed before planting a kiss on Damon's cheek. I walked into my own room and picked out today's clothes for my first day at school ; a floral print skirt, a plain white tank top tucked in with a belt and a cream cardigan over. I get changed into my clothes and wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on some mascara, a touch of foundation and pink lipstick. I walk downstairs smelling pancakes being cooked, my favorite.

"Hey, Steffy poo" I said giggling as I walked into the kitchen where he was putting some pancakes on a plate for our breakfast.

He rolled his eyes but let out a laugh "Morning, Felicity"

I kissed his cheek gently before I sat down at the table, licking my lips looking at the pancakes. I toke a bit of one, and I heard another familiar voice. It was the one and only Damon Salvatore, he came into the kitchen and he took a bit out of the pancake I was eating which made me pout, I hit his had playfully. "Naughty Damon"

Stefan just laughed and ate a pancake beside me. "Howcome you're up so early?" His asked his brother

Damon replied " It's Felicity's first day at school I had to see her before she left." He took my hand and pulled me out of my chair and spinned me around, looking at my outfit. "You look beautiful" He jokingly kiss the back of my hand. Stefan and I burst out of laughter at Damon's actions.

"I'll be fine, 'Dad'" I said laughing. I bow down holding my skirt, playing along. " Thank you , Mr. Salvatore, you look," I looked him up at down and realised he was only in his boxers. I laughed "Dashing" Stefan shook his head at us, laughing. "Come on you, were gonna be late" He said, nudging my arm.

"Ow, bye Dammy bear" I kissed his nose before heading out to Stefan's car with him.

**Mystic Falls high school. Felicity, Stefan, Elena and Caroline. Felicity's POV**

Stefan and I walked into the high school, he had his around my shoulder which caused us to get some looks, including from Elena. He walked me to the office so I could get me schedule and my locker number. I knocked on the door and the woman told me I could enter. I walked inside and gave her my name, before letting her check I compelled her to give me mu schedule and my locker mumber and so she did. I left the office to see Stefan talking with a blonde at a locker across from the office. It was the same girl I saw at the Grill with Elena.

"Stef, Blonde" I said as I walked over to the two. Stefan smiled at me. The girl just glared, probably wondering who the hell I was, but I was thinking the same about her.

Stefan decided to introduce us. "Felicity this is Caroline Forbes, Caroline this is Felicity. Felicity is Damon's best friend also a very close one of mine." We shared smiles. I turned to Caroline and offered her my hand "Nice to meet you, Caroline" She shook my hand "You too, Wait, Damon has a best friend? Oh Felicity, may I ask your last name?," She ask curiously. Why did everyone always say that? I mean I know he's an ass and all but come on he's great. I frowned slightly and turned to Stefan to answer. "She never knew her real parents, so thats why she has no last name, but deep down she's a Salvatore" He said, I chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry" Caroline said and I could tell she meant it "Well, I know we will be good friends because any friend of Stefan's is a friend of mine" I smiled. Made a friend already, and I actually like her. Too bad she's friends with perky Elena. Speaking of which, look who it is.

"Elena you have to meet Felicity, she's gre-" She was cut of my Elena herself "We've met" I glared at her, I noticed Stefan keeping his gaze at the ground as soon as perky shows up. I wonder what happened between them two. I didn't wanna ask him, Maybe Caroline would know?

"Well that's great, we should hang out after school? Oh and invite Bonnie too you'd love her." Caroline said cheerfully. Was she always like this? Well I liked her anyways.

I nodded. "I would love too, how about you, per-, I mean Elena?" I let a smirk form on my lips. Stefan looked up at me with a face that said 'really Felicity, really?' I just shrugged at him. "I wish I could but Damon and I already have plans" I roll my eyes "Sisters before misters" I'm pretty sure she was annoyed. She growled quietly. But loud enough for me too hear it.

"Felicity and I will have great fun right? And if Bonnie agrees too." She says nodding. I smile and nod too.

**After school. Boarding House. Elena and Damon. Elena's POV**

I walk into the Boarding House looking for Damon since we where suppose to be hanging out today. I was pretty annoyed at this new Felicity girl. It's even better her living here, ugh. "Damon" I yelled as I walked into around. He came down the stairs with a smile on his face as he saw me. "Elena" I felt his lips press against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, smiling against his lips. "So what are we doing today?" He asked. "Surpirse me" I replied. Should I bring up Felicity? Maybe he would talk to her about it I thought.

"I saw Felicity in school today" I said looking up at him, he sighed.

"How was she? Did she behave?" He asked me looking concerned. I was surprised, he never usually cared about other people

"She doesn't like me," I frown. Not that I actually cared though It's not like I liked her either. "Why wouldn't she? I did nothing wrong"

"How can she not like you?" He says trying to lighten me up. "Anyways she just doesn't know you yet, but when she does, she'll love you" I smile at him.

**Caroline, Felicity and Bonnie. The Grill. Felicity's POV**

After school I met up with Caroline and this Bonnie girl she was so desperate for me too meet. While I was waiting for them to arrive I decided to help myself to a drink, so I went up to the bar and asked the bartender for a coffee, he nodded and began making it. I studied his face he looked very familiar looking but I just couldn't think from where. I heard a certain blonde's voice behind, I smiled

"Felicity!" She squealed, I turned around and got up from my seat, she pulled me into a tight hug. Yeah, she's a hugger. After we seperated from the hug I noticed a brown haired, tanned girl standing next to her, this must be Bonnie I thought. "Felicity meet Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie meet Felicity"

Bennett? Bennett witch, of course. I smile. "Pleasure to meet you Bonnie, you're a witch am I correct?"

"Same goes, Felicity," She replies smiling, but then it fades once I mention about her being a witch. She looks at Caroline who just looks back at her. They both stayed silent

"Oh you didn't know I was a vampire? Sorry. I've heard of the Bennett witches. And Caroline you're a vampire" I look at them, the both nodd

"I hope all good things. Yeah Caroline told me about you and Damon, that explains it" Bonnie says, she smiles.

I chuckle. "Of course" We where interupted by the bartender "Excuse me, you're coffee" He said, I turned around and paid for it, he a had a smile on his face, I'll admit he was cute, I took it from him and took a sip. He spoke again, but this time not to me. "Hey, Care, Bonnie"

"I'm guessing you guys are regular customers" I say, chuckling.

"Oh no, I should Introduce you two, Felicity this is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother." Caroline said, grinning

Ew was the first thing I thought. Two seconds I was thinking this guy was cute and all no he's god damn Elena's brother. Ugh. "Nice to meet you, lil' Gilbert" I said softly.

"Lovely to meet you, Felicity" He says chuckling at my comment. "She's also very close to Stefan and Damon" Caroline adds which made him scoff. Guessing he isn't to fond of them. I laughed. "I better get back to work, ladies" The three of us nodd as he leaves to go clean up a table, smiling at me. Cute. Snap out of it Felicity! He's Elena's brother.

After about an hour of us talking and getting to know eachother we where sitting at a table when a man came up from behind me when we where talking. Vampire. I could sense it. I couldn't see him because my back was to him, I was going to turn around and tell him to get away from us until he spoke. "Hello, Caroline" I could remember that British accent, It wasn't him was it? It's impossible. "Klaus" Caroline finally said as her and Bonnie turned to him. I froze. It was Klaus Mikealson

**You'll find out in the next chapter why she was so nervous that Klaus has shown up. And a flashback will be shown. He's also very important to Felicity. Not even Stefan and Damon know about them two even knowing eachother. I'll upload soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feliciy's POV**

_After_ about_ an hour of us talking and getting to know eachother we where sitting at a table when a man came up from behind me when we where talking. Vampire. I could sense it. I couldn't see him because my back was to him, I was going to turn around and tell him to get away from us until he spoke. "Hello, Caroline" I could remember that British accent, It wasn't him was it? It's impossible. "Klaus" Caroline finally said as her and Bonnie turned to him. I froze. It was Klaus Mikealson_

_**Flashback. 1510. 3rd Person POV**_

_Felicity and Klaus have been together since 1508. Felicity was human, she was only eighteen years old when the first met. They instantly fell in love. It was 1510, Felicity and Klaus decided to go for a picnic, Felicity's idea of course. They where laying next to eachother on the blanket, the both had their heads facing eachother. Felicity sat up, and went to grab a drink out of the picnic basket when Klaus grabbed her and kissed her softly on her lips that always tasted like threw her over his shoulder and he ran down to the lake that was just by the meadow they had been having the picnic in. He was teasing her, saying her would throw her in._

"Klaus, let me down!" She yelled, kickcing her legs, giggling. He shook his head, laughing at her actins. "Never" He spoke in his British accent that she was so attracted too.

"If I go in you're coming with me, Klausy Klaus" She chuckled. He let her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Change me" She asked him looking up into his eyes. "We can spend an eternity together, travel the world" She smiled

"Felicity, I could never put you through that much just to be with me" He sighed.

"Please, Klaus, I beg of you, we wont have you're parents there telling us we cant be together" She frowned deeper as he shook his head once again.

She drop her arms from around his neck, and started to walk back to where there picnic was set up. Felicity loved him and she wanted to be with him for as long as she lived. And it wouldn't be long since she's just human. He was a vampire.

"If I change you, will you promise me something?" He asked, She smiled turning around to him, and nodded "Anything"

"Promise me you will love me forever, and nobody else" He said, in a serious tone.

"I, Felicity, promise to love you, Klaus, for as long as I shall love, and never love another man" She said. He smiled

"Are you sure you want this, Felicity?" Klaus asked, hoping she will change her mind.

"I'm sure, Klaus" She said, and he could tell she meant it. He sighed.

He took her hands in his. "This might her a bit, love" He bit into his wrist and handed it to her, to drink. She looked at the blood dripping from his wrist, she took his hand and put his wrist to her lips, drinking his blood. She pulled back wiping her mouth, Klaus sighed deeply before snapping her neck.

Hours later, Klaus was sitting next to her body waiting for her to wake up any second now. I shouldn't have done this to her, what was I thinking?. He thought. He saw Felicity's eyes begin to open. She sat up and rubbed her neck groaning. "That hurt."

"I warned you," He laughed "How do you feel, love?" He asked her.

She thought about his question for a second "Amazing." She smiled "I feel amazing" She repeated.

"Good" Klaus was relieved she wasn't in pain and regreting her ever done this too her.

Felicity crawled into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her tight, kissing her forehead. He whispered in her ear "I love you, Felicity" She grinned. "I love you too, Klaus, always and forever."

Klaus and Felicity truly loved eachother, they on stayed together for five years after that, Mikael, Klaus' father, told Klaus that if he ever saw Felicity again he would rip her heart right infront of her. Klaus told Felicity everything, the said there goodbyes, kisses where shared, tears where leaked. They never saw eachother since that day.

**Present. The Grill. Felicity, Klaus, Caroline and Bonnie. Felicity's POV**

_"Why are you here Klaus, and what do you want?" Caroline asked him, her and Bonnie looking at him, waiting for a response._

_"Can't a man visit his home town, love?" He replied, His accent. Shut up, Felicity. You're over him, okay._

_"I'm sorry, Caroline, Bonnie, I remembered I had to go somewhere now, call me" I said to them quietly, my back still turned on Klaus, I rushed quickly out of the Grill, hiding my face from Klaus._

_"Who was that?" I heard him, feeling his eyes on my._

_"A friend, don't go near her Klaus" Caroline warned him._

_**The Salvatore Boarding House. Damon, Felicitiy, Stefan and Klaus. Felicity's POV**_

_I walked into the Boarding House, sighing with relief that Klaus didn't see me. I had never told anyone what we had, not even Damon or Stefan. Great nobody to talk to. I layed down on the couch, frowing. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I sat up. It was Damon. I hope Elena's not with him. I smiled at him. He sat next to me, wrapping an arm around me._

_"Howcome you're home?" He asked looking down at me._

_"I missed my favorite Salvawhore, is you're girlfriend here?" I asked hoping he would say no._

_He laughed. "Real reason, Felicity, and no she had to go out somewhere." He nodded._

_I groaned not wanting to tell him about me and Klaus, he would hate me for not telling him, and keeping it a secert. So I decided to make up a lie, again. I just said the first thing that came into my head. "Girl problems" Seriously, Felicity. You idiot._

_"Okay, okay, I get it, trust me, no more information please, thank you very much" He said quickly, which made me burst out in laughter._

_Oh look who it is. Hero hair, Stefan._

_"Hey, Steffy poo" I said smiling at him._

_He rolled his eyes when I called him that, he always does. "Hey, Fel."_

_There was a knock on the door, please don't be Gilbert girl, please. Stefan got up and answered the door, oh no, Klaus. Maybe he did see me?, Shit, what will I do._

_"Damon, hide me, don't ask questions just hide me" I whispered to him._

_He looked at me confused, he grabbed the blanket next to him and throw it over me covering me._

_Stefan invited him inside, if my day couldn't get worse. Damn. Stefan looked at the blanket then turned his gaze to Damon who just shrugged. Great, Klaus noticed me, good hiding Damon, life saver._

_"Whats with the blanket?" Klaus asked, I knew he had a smirk on his lips, like always._

_"Elena" I whispered to Damon, Klaus didn't hear but Stefan did._

_"It's Elena, she's not feeling to well" He rubbed my arm. Klaus is here kill me now._

_"Oh well, get better love," Dick I thought, I knew he didnt mean it. " I came here to inform you that my sister in back in town" Bekah? We where like best friends, yay. Finally a friend who I could talk about this with._

_"Barbie Klaus, how great." Damon said, I rolled my eyes, but chuckled quietly._

_I hit Damon's arm, he knew what I wanted. "I should take her upstairs to bed" Klaus nodded. Stefan watched him curiously. I felt him lift me up and take me upstairs to his room. I removed the blanket, I tried not to look at him. I couldn't tell him._

_"I'll explain to you and Stefan when he leaves, Damon." I avoid eye contact with him. Je sighs._

_Downstairs, a door opened, me and Damon thought it was Klaus leaving so we decided to walk downstairs, just my luck he was still here and it was 'Barbie Klaus'. They turned their heads and saw me and Damon. Oh no. I tried to turn around, but Damon grabbed my arm, he was looking for me to explain._

_"Felicity?" Klaus asked shocked, Rebekah's jaw dropped. "I thought you where.." He didn't finish I knew what he was going to say. Dead._

_"Becky, Klaus" I look at the both, jaws still dropped. I look at Damon and Stefan who where still confused_

_"Okay can someone explain what's going on here?" Stefan says_

_"Felicity?" Damon looks at me._

_I sigh "Me and Klaus, we used to date, for 7 years actually" I nod "I'm so sorry I never told either of you, but I was trying to forget about him, Mikael told Klaus he has to leave me or else he would kill me" I looked down, knowing eyes where on me._

_"You're best friend, Fel, I'm you're best friend, and you never told me." Damon says, probably pissed at me._

_"Wait, Damon has a best friend?" Rebekah asks, please not now Bekah. Damon glares at her then looks at Klaus._

_"How dare you break her heart like that, you dick" He growls at him. I step infront of him, putting my hand on his chest. "Damon, I told you, it wasn't his fault. Can you guys give us a minute? Damon? Stefan?" I looked at both of them, they nodded, Damon growled once again at Klaus before leaving._

_I looked at the two of them, they where both silent. I could hear something at the door. I rolled my eyes, I opened the door , Stefan and Damon came falling. _

_"Seriously?!, go find your girlfriend, go get drunk of something both of you get out of here" I sigh, they both leave. finally._

_"It's been awhile" I say._

_"I've missed you Fel" Becky says smiling, she pulls my into and giant hug, I hug her back chuckling. _

_"Missed you too, Becks." I reply, we seperate and I look at Klaus, who's smirking._

_"Stop smirking, Klaus" I say, he laughs._

_" You always found that acttractive, love." He says, smirking, of course._

_"People change, 'love'" I say making his smirk fade_

_"No I miss you?" He pouts, aw, I'll admit he looks cute right now._

_"Fine, I missed you, Klaus." I roll my eyes, but smile at him._

_Rebekah laughs. "Bringing the family back together, now explain you and the Salvatore brothers"_

_"Why Becks? Got your eye on one," She blushes, Klaus and I laugh at her "I met them after we seperated. We instanly becamse best friends the three of us" I nod "I love them." I knew Klaus was feeling a little bit of jealously, it made me smirk, although, the thought of me with Stefan and Damon make me wanna puke._

_We talked, and talked, and talked about all the years that we haven't seen eachother, where we where, what we did, I even told them about me being an Augustine Vampire. I enjoyed it I'll admit, I don't know why I didn't want to see, Klaus. But I'm glad I did._

_**The End. A/N; I know this chapter was all about Klaus and Felicity but next chapter, it wont be as much. Review please. Need a love interest for Fel, maybe I could do a poll? Well anyways bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Felicity's POV_**

_Rebekah and I have been doing some bonding over the past few days, we where always close and we intend to stay that way. Stefan and Damon where mad at me put it will wear of pretty soon, I hope at least. I don't think Damon is too happy about me spending all my time with Rebekah, maybe he's jealous? Stefan doesn't really mind, I think there might be something between them too. I know the had something a few years back. Ew. Now I'm disturbed even thinking of Rebekah and Stefan hooking up. I haven't really seen Klaus since the other day, oh well. It's not like I'm miss him or anything._

_**The Mall. Rebekah, Felicity, Bonnie and Elena. Felicity's POV**_

_Me and Rebekah where walking around the mall with about ten bags each of clothes that we bought, I was feeling bad for Damon and Stefan, So I decided to buy them a little something. I bought them both a made t-shirt with a picture of me at the front and back, It was Rebekah's idea, briliant. We where about to go into Starbucks when we bumped into two familiar faces. Elena and Bonnie. Rebekah didn't look too happy when she saw Elena._

_"Hey, Bon," I said smiling. "Elena." I looked at her, she just rolled her eyes at me, So easy to annoy._

_"Hey, Felicity, Rebekah, I haven't seen you since the other day at the Grill, where you ran away when Klaus showed up?" Bonnie said, Rebekah looked at me, trying not to laugh._

_"I forgot about my study date with, Stefan" I said, Rebekah rolled her eyes, and frowned._

_"You two are cute" Bonnie replied chuckling._

_Rebekah folded her arms waiting for my response. "We're really close, but I don't think of him like that, I do have my eye on someone though" Rebekah smiled a little at me._

_"Oh really, who?" Elena butted in._

_I winked at Rebekah, she knew what I wanted her to do. She smirked agreeing with me._

_" I think you and Damon are perfect for eachother" Elena glares at her._

_"Nah, he's hot and all and we've had our moments but, not my type" We both laughed, Bonnie joined in, Elena scoffed._

_"Bonnie let's go" Elena ordered, Bonnie waved at us, we waved back as the two walked away, me and Rebekah started laughing when they walked away._

_**The Salvatore Boarding House. Felicity's POV**_

_"I'm home" I yelled as I entered the Boarding House, it was quieter than usual. "Dammy bear, Steffy poo, I bought you both a present, I think you'll like it" No answer, again. They must be gone out I thought. I went upstairs to Stefan's bedroom, if he's not here better snoop through these diaries of his he always hides from me. I looked in all of his drawers until I found one, I opened it on the middle page and jumped onto his bed and began reading. You find alot about a person in a diary, especially Stefan, he wrote everything, every time he kissed Elena, shuts the book, thats why there so awkward around eachother? Slut. She's exactly like Katherine, I growl. I look up to see Stefan leaning against the door frame. I jump as I look up and see him._

_"Stef, you scared me" I put my hand over my head, he chuckles._

_"What where you doing there?" He points to the diary with his head, I try and act all innocent._

_I mumble "Nothing." He laughed again._

_"I don't mind if you were reading my diary, you need to know what you missed" He said_

_"You and Gilbert?" I burst out laughing, "Steffy, you can do way better than her" I nodded._

_I jumped up out of the bed and sped downstairs and grabbed the t-shirt I bought Stefan and sped back upstairs to him. He looked at the t-shirt when I handed it to him. He laughed seeing the picture of me._

_"You've got to be kidding me, Fel" He said holding up the t-shirt_

_"You likey? Put it on, now" I demanded, giggling._

_He took the shirt he was wearing, off. I stared at is abs, how did I never realise how hot Stefan was? Felicity stop staring, ugh you're drooling. I snaped out of my thoughts when he was his hand infront of my face, he chuckled. He put the t-shirt on him, perfect._

_"How do I look?" He spun around like a girl would? _

_"Beautiful, just let me fix you're hero hair" I messed up his hair. "Perfect! You and Dammy bear can be twins" _

_"Wait you got Damon one too? If Damon's wearing this I'm not" He laughed and was pulling up his shirt to take it off, but I pulled it down before he could _

_"Keep that on you now!" I said laughing, I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't be able to take it off._

_He shook my hands of his and pulled the shirt off him, laughing, he winked playfully at me._

_I pouted, I tackled him playfully onto the ground my eyes veiny "Please" I said cutely._

_He shook his head, I looked down at him "I hate you" "You love me" "I love you" I said chuckling, I looked in his eyes, wow they where so beautiful. He looked back into mine, then I felt his lips against mine, wait what?! Stefan just kissed me?! Well shut up and kiss him back or else you'll like a idiot, So I did, I kissed Stefan Salvatore. I heard someone clearing there throat, I pulled away from Stefan, It was Klaus, oops._

_**The Grill. Felicity, Jermey, Katherine. Felicity's POV**_

_I was sitting at the bar at the Grill, repeating the same thing over amd over, I kissed Stefan. What the hell is wrong with me? And my ex love just happened to show up while it happened. Awkward. I saw Jeremy behind the bar giving someone there drinks just a couple of seats down from me. He became my friend and gave me freebes, way better than Elena. I call him the 'Better Gilbert'._

_"Gilbert!" I yelled at him, he jumped spilling some scotch on himself he was suppose to serve "Oops." I mumbled_

_ He came over to me, grinning, I think Better Gilbert had a crush on me. That's cute, but weird. I thought. "What can I do for you today, Fel" he asked me, leaning over the bar._

_"Bourbon." I asked him. I needed a drink. He nodded and got me a bottle of bourbon. _

_"I kissed Stefan" I blurted out. He looked at me shocked. I nodded, sighing, taking a sip of the bourbon he gave me. _

_"Felicity and Stefan, ugh, puke" I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me, Katherine._

_I turned around. " Katerina" I narrowed my eyes at her._

_"The one and only" She smirked. Ugh that dumb smirk of hers._

_"Why are you here, and I'm hoping it's nothing got to do with Damon and Stefan" _

_"Oh no, becauss you claimed them as your property." Katherine says rolling her eyes. "I came for you actually, we need to talk" _

_"Talk then" I said, drinking some more of my bourbon._

_"Privately." She said, getting impaitent. I sighed giving in "Fine" She began walking outside wanting me to follow her, I followed hee until we reached a dark alley. "Talk"_

_"I'm you're mother" She says to me, waiting for my reaction_

_My reaction wasn't what she expected, I burst out laughing. "Where's the camera's Katherime?" I asked her._

_She rolled her eyes and took her vervain braclet it off handing it to me. "Compel me then" I thought the braclet of her and look in her eyes "Are you really my mother?" I compel her to answer me._

_"Yes" she replys. I look at her. No. No. No. This cannot be happening! It's Katerina Petrova. My worst enemy, my mother. My mother. I repeated. I handed her her vervain braclet back and she put it back on "I was thinking we could start over, some mother, daughter, bonding?" She asked and she sounded convincing. "Katherine after all that we've been through?" I yell. She seemed hurt._

_"I'm sorry Katherine" I dissapear._

_**The Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan, Klaus, Felicity, Damon, Rebekah.**_

_I burst in the Boarding House to see Stefan, Damon, Rebekah and Klaus all turn the heads to me as I walked through the door, Rebekah and Klaus looked upset. What did I do wrong? Was this about me and Stefan? Or did they find out about Katherine._

_"Wanna explain this kiss you and Stefan had, Fel?" Rebekah said, she was jealous, it was obvious. I could see Damon trying not to gag._

_"It didn't mean anything, Becky." I looked at her. Stefan looked at me, did he feel anything for me? No he couldn't he's not even over Elena._

_Damon raised both hands "I ship it, Stelicity, cute" Everyone gave Damon and look including me. "Bad timing?" He said, smirking. _

_"Rebekah me and Stefan have nothing romantic between us, I wouldn't do that to you, I've done way worse with Damon and there's nothing between us." Everyone looked at Damon then me. Wait did Damon just blush?! Pricless._

_Klaus didn't speak since I arrived, I'll admit I feel bad for him, he loved me, I loved him, sigh. Anyways I had more important things to talk about with them like, Katherine._

_"I have something to tell you guys, so can we avoid the 'Stelicity' coversation" Damon smirks at me, he's an idiot. "Katherine's my mother." _

_"What? My best friend is my ex-girlfriends daugter. Hot" Damon said, again everyone gave him a look. Ah, how I love him._

_"I compelled her to tell the truth, it's true" I said looking around at them. They all gasped._

_"How is this even possible?!" Klaus said. _

_"Back when she was human, and her child got taken away from her, I'm that child" I sighed._

_**Hours Later. Felicity and Damon. Felicity's POV**_

_I walked down the stairs in the middle of the night, I saw Damon sitting on the sofa staring at the blank T.V. I sat on his lap and looked at him. He looked so upset, what was wrong with him?_

_"What's wrong?" I asked him, resting my head against his chest_

_"Me and Elena broke up." He said still staring at the T.V. I looked up at him surprised._

_"But you two seemed perfect together," I frowned, I was going to kill her for breaking his heart like that "Oh Dammy bear" I hugged him tightly, he hugged me back not letting go. "She doesn't deserve you, your amazing, hot, caring, sometimes a dick but I love that about you" I say trying to cheer him up. "We both need a drink" He sighed but nodded. I got up from his lap, I went into the kitchen to get some bourbon, I opened the fridge, there was none. I went down to the basement to get some, they always kept there best drinks down there. I heard someone. "Hello?" I called out. It was Stefan, drinking a blood bag. His eyes red and veiny, he drained one and moved onto another "Stefan?" I asked surprised at his behaviour, he turned to me, and sped past me, out of the house. Stefan had gone ripper once again, and I'm guessing it was my fault._

_A/N; I didn't even have an idea for this chapter I just wrote all this down without a plan, stupid, I know, but enjoy, fav and review, oh and follow :")_


End file.
